Sueños son sueños
by Unchuushi
Summary: Trata de como Roshi (el maestro de Shinkouhyou, Seng Kun) clasifica a los sueños.


)  
  
SUEÑOS SON SUEÑOS  
  
Por Kijin Honjo  
  
"Sueño", que palabra más bella; puede significar tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo, tan poco. Sueño, el que se anhela alcanzar. Sueño, el que pesa luego de un agotador día. Sueño, la tierna historia que vive nuestro subconsciente. Sueño, aquella pesadilla real que tanto tememos. Sueño...  
  
Se dice que todas las noches uno sueña con miles de cosas pero sólo se recuerdan cuando uno ha logrado liberar el subconsciente. Cada sueño tiene un significado distinto. Cada sueño tiene su causa, aveces desconocida y otras no. Pero la palabra "Sueño" tiene muchos significados y yo los conozco mejor que nadie:  
  
Sueño: es aquella imaginación que refleja nuestro subconsciente, a veces mostrándonos cosas deseadas en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Aquellas imágenes dulces, pervertidas o tétricas que no somos capaces de controlar por el estado en que nos encontramos... o quizás porque a veces no lo deseamos. Sueño no sólo es un Oráculo que nos muestra lo que podría pasar en un futuro o lo que pasó en el pasado y no podemos olvidar... es algo más, como si al dormir nos transportáramos a otro mundo.  
  
Sueño: es aquel deseo que se anhela conseguir sin importar los obstáculos. Aquel deseo inalcanzable que hace a uno feliz poder imaginarlo. Cada detalle de nuestra vida es un sueño, cada cosa que hacemos es por un sueño; ese deseo inalcanzable o imposible, como el volar sin alas. Esa bella imaginación que uno repite una y otra vez, siempre deseoso de conseguirla algún día.  
  
Sueño: ese sentimiento fatigador, que nos obliga a dormir. Esa horrenda sensación de dejadez que causa dolor en los músculos, huesos, en todo el cuerpo y el sentir un molesto ardor en los ojos. El cansancio causado luego de un duro día de interminable trabajo... es la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un agradable instante junto a esa persona querida, para imaginar un sueño consciente antes de que el sueño inconsciente aparezca y nos muestre la verdad. Cuando no tenemos ganas de nada, sólo de dormir frescos y tranquilos en nuestro hogar, junto a nuestra familia.  
  
Sueño: pesadilla. Desastre. La caída de un sueño. No es el sueño que uno quiere alcanzar y muchas veces prefiere huirle, pero él siempre llegará, para quitarnos todo y darnos nuevas cosas. Ese sueño que a nadie le agrada y al que sólo los más desesperados esperan con ansias... más que un sueño es miedo. Pero al alcanzarlo y ya encontrarse envuelto en él, uno se siente a gusto y nuevamente en casa. Pero tarde o temprano despertará, para comenzar un nuevo día en una nueva vida, quizás mejor que la anterior... pero no para todos es gloria A pesar de su oscura imagen, es más único que los otros sueños, tan gloriosos a veces y tan tétrico otras... No es un sueño, porque aquí ya no rige el subconsciente, ni mucho menos, nosotros... pero es el sueño más físico de todos y al mismo tiempo espiritual; pero aquí se duerme en el silencio y la oscuridad, hasta que aparece la luz ... aun así, no es del todo un sueño... es la muerte.  
  
Sueño: invisible ante la mayoría, mal visto por los ingenuos. No es el fin ni el principio de nada, es un momento; no esta regido ni por el subconsciente ni por nuestra mente, es real. A veces doloroso otras casi inmediato... no es algo, sino alguien, alguien que es parte de los dos, hombre y mujer... es un sueño, en su esencia menos pura... pero es el único sueño que posee alma. Es el sueño que toda mujer y hombre tiene o tubo alguna vez y que sólo los más dichosos logran alcanzar... cuando ese sueño es buscado comienza con el placer, pero no el físico o el espiritual, con el placer del corazón... sigue con ansias y amor, muy dentro siempre el miedo asecha y logra alcanzar su cometido, pero no siempre es un miedo malo; el sueño nace con dolor, pero un dolor que purifica, un dolor que en su mayor parte siempre expresa felicidad. Y allí, la primera vista del sueño a este mundo, un mundo más grande comparado al anterior, pero un mundo al fin... ese sueño, más que sueño es un don, no es el esfuerzo o la satisfacción de algo bien hecho, pero si van de la mano con él. No es el sueño de algo que a sido soñado desde el nacimiento, pero si nace... ese sueño es un hijo.  
  
Sueños: muy diferentes a los demás y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos... es el sueño de un niño, quien no necesita imaginar un mundo perfecto pues su ingenuidad construye un lugar perfecto en este mundo en decaimiento, donde escapar al sueño del caos para ellos no es más que un juego. Sus sueños conscientes e inconscientes no son muy diferentes entre sí... o quizás sí. No sería tonto pensar que ellos pueden ver el futuro a través de sus sueños, tanto los que un niño sueña como los que un adolescente anhela alcanzar. Quizá sus sueños reflejan vidas pasadas o su misión aquí en la tierra o algo más... Siempre hay que recordar que ellos están más lejos de la muerte y mucho más cerca de su origen, así que no sería raro que pudieran escuchar a sus ángeles, que quizá, nosotros no oímos por la pérdida de audición, porque la voz de un ángel es muy suave como para que la escuchemos mientras viajamos o trabajamos, deben ser oídos mientras uno descansa, sin pensar en lo que será del mañana.  
  
Sueño: el que no existe, el que fue creado por una mente superior, el que trajo algo a este mundo y convive con nosotros día a día como otro ser más, pero que jamás estuvo ni estará vivo. No sé a que me refiero, sinceramente es sólo una sospecha, si sé que no es un ángel, siquiera algo parecido ¿Por qué no...? Es un amigo imaginario, un sueño que muchas veces no se valora como es debido. Quizás este mal llamarlo imaginario porque quien niega que podría ser más real y estar más allá de lo que un niño cuenta... a veces hasta una persona madura los tiene. Mente superior... nosotros no somos esa mente superior, lo sé. Quizás seamos los amigos imaginarios de alguien...  
  
Sueño: esta vida es un sueño... 


End file.
